


folie à deux

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder, guess who dies, im sorry sweetie, oh boy, there really isn't a lot to this, yuta is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Folie à deux, or shared psychosis, is a psychiatric syndrome in which symptoms of a delusional belief and sometimes hallucinations are transmitted from one individual to another. The same syndrome shared by more than two people may be called folie à trois, folie à quatre, folie en famille ("family madness"), or even folie à plusieurs ("madness of several").or, yuta is upset that taeil keeps trying to get with winwin. so he does something about it.





	folie à deux

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ncity work and oh boy how long ive wanted to write this. this was originally a school assignment so it might suck but i just dont have the time to write a whole new story. yeah it's short but also, i'm lazy. tw for mind break, manipulation, and just some very vile words. have fun reading!

We never wanted Taeil in our lives. He kept pursuing Sicheng, and I hated it. He was foul and toxic. I didn’t want him touching Sicheng. He didn’t deserve to live if he was going to corrupt him like that. Sicheng’s was the only friend I had during our trainee days, but even though it’s been 3 years since our debut, he still acts like how he did when we first met. He’s still naive, he still trusts strangers too much, it’s a sad sight to see. I’ve always had to protect him from the outside world, but he never seemed to notice. So I had to make him notice. That cow Taeil, he was getting too close to Sicheng, so I had to pull the wool from his eyes and have him see just how foul the person he let into his life was. 

It started small, with little things like how different our lives were. Sicheng and I, we’re both foreign members who get treated like dirt, but Taeil had always been well off in that had been given tons of lines, he had so many fans, and SM would never throw him away to another subunit and kill any promotions he could have internationally. We couldn’t even shine a light on just how different the treatment between Taeil and Sicheng was. He constantly bought him fancy bracelets, designer jackets, bribing him way into his affections. It felt dirty watching all of it happen, so I inserted myself into the duo to make sure I could watch Taeil’s behavior and see if it was all just my imagination. But it wasn’t. 

Then Taeil started taking him out without me. Movies, theme parks, they were practically in a relationship at this point. Taeil was trying to take Sicheng away from me. The Sicheng that I comforted when he couldn't communicate. The Sicheng that I took to under my wing so we could learn Korean faster. The Sicheng that I would hang out with when he wanted to be alone because I knew him enough to know he wanted someone with him. Taeil hasn’t once comforted him on a bad day. He was so blinded by entitlement he didn’t even bother learning about Sicheng, and just dragged him around on their so-called dates. At that point, I had to take matters into my own hands. 

Every day after practice, I told Sicheng all the wrongdoings that he didn’t notice Taeil had done. Any mean joke he made, any time he talked back to the instructor, even the things that Taeil did to Sicheng himself that he didn’t notice. If these things wouldn’t stick into Sicheng’s head by itself, I had to plant them myself. Sicheng had always been gullible and weak, so I had to make up things to really convince him since Taeil was a dull person who really had nothing to gossip about. It was my duty to protect Sicheng, so I needed to do whatever I could to keep him safe, right? Any lover would do the same. So I just made some little white lies about how Taeil would talk behind him back or how he would go eat with the other members without us. Sicheng’s safety was more important than him feelings at this point, so I did what I had to do for him to distance himself. 

Oh God, how happy I am how this worked out. Sicheng came crying into my arms one night, telling me I was so loyal and how he had needed to get away from Taeil because of the things he had said and done. I almost couldn’t hold back the smile that was trying to push through my muscles. For the next month or so, I kept telling him how bad of a person Taeil was to him, and how I was the only person he could trust. I could see how he was changing, and becoming like me. The influence I had on him was almost deity-like. he would do anything I told him to if I wanted. Which I did. 

The idea wasn’t completely mine. I feel kind of bad, but I broke Sicheng beyond repair. He would come over to my dorm room every day to discuss ways to get revenge against Taeil for manipulating him. I won’t say I wasn’t proud, though, of how Sicheng had finally come to see just how terrible of a person he had been bonding with. He had also realized, with a little bit of budging, that I was the one he would be with. I was beyond ecstatic, so much that I couldn’t even keep my hands to myself. 

The first time he kissed me was during our trainee days, but it felt exactly the same this time. And how good I felt with my cock inside him. He was so soft and malleable. During those few weeks we would have sex almost every day, and multiple times each day. He was so cute sucking me off, trying to fit all of me inside his kitten mouth. I had only dreamed of all this, jerking off in the dorm bathroom and resisting beating the shit out of Taeyong for telling me to hurry up. But now I actually had Sicheng to myself. Every part of him. Infuriatingly though, Taeil kept trying to crawl back into our relationship. We had settled on a plan to get rid of him, and we would execute it on Valentine’s Day to mark the beginning of our relationship. The beginning of our life with just the two of us. No outside interference. We’d then run away to another country. It'd be hard since we were idols, but we could pull it off. 

The idea was that Sicheng would go to Taeil’s dorm room and tell him that he wanted to start hanging out again and that he wanted to talk more at a faraway park. I was on a call with him the entire time, just to make sure he does everything right. They headed to the park on foot, which meant they’d have to go through a patch of woods, which was where I was waiting with the getaway car. Sicheng had a knife stashed on him, one of Taeyong’s cooking ones, and waited until Taeil was walking in front of him to stab him in the back. Literally. he must have been more neurotic than I thought because he kept stabbing until the Taeil’s back was a mushy mess. We dragged the body into a rough patch of trees, just so it wasn’t in the hiking trail, and then we burned Sicheng’s clothes and buried the knife. In hindsight, maybe burying the knife was a bad idea, but it wasn’t like we were going to get off scot-free anyways. We stuck out for a few days until SM had the police do a search of the area and immediately found him. Jaehyun said that Sicheng was the last person he was with, street cams saw them walking, and long-story-short, he was arrested and I took the dive with him. I brought all my notebooks with the plans to give enough evidence to arrest me as well, and then we were taken in and here I am now.

I’m not sorry for killing Taeil. He was a disgusting person who no one else seemed to see as such. Everyone else thought he was nice and caring, but I could see how he was corrupting and seducing Sicheng. Even Sicheng himself was blind to it all because of how simple-minded and compassionate he is. I was the only person who knew better. I knew he had to be wiped from the planet, but I wanted Sicheng to be the one to do it. I wanted him to get the justice he deserved against the witch who manipulated him for so many months. It was my biggest wish to make him happy. And I helped grant it. I’m happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this kinda sucked because i wrote it for a school assignment so it had to be proper and idk how the flow is since i just kinda replaced some words and places. drop a kudos if you liked it though. you can follow me on twitter @oujinico and feel free to read my other (as in 2) works. also drop requests in my curiouscat, linked on my twitter


End file.
